Gamorr
See also: Galactic Gazetteer Gamorr is an agrarian planet located in the Opoku system of The Outer Rim. It is the homeworld of a porcine sentient Species, the Gamorreans. Its varied terrain ranged from frozen tundra to deep forests, and was considered quite pleasant by off-worlders. Nevertheless, tourism was highly discouraged to Gamorr because of the vicious lifestyle of ferocious, bloody warfare constantly being waged between rival Gamorrean Clans. Prominent mushrooms were also found on Gamorr, as were native coolsap trees. Gamorr Statistics Region: '''The Outer Rim '''Climate: '''Temperate '''Gravity: '''Standard '''Moons: 1 'Length of Day: '''28 Standard Hours '''Length of Year: '''380 Local Days '''Sapient Species: '''100% Gamorrean (Native) '''Government: '''Feudal Clans '''Capital: '''None '''Major Exports: '''Warriors, Slaves '''Major Imports: '''Foodstuffs, Technology Planetary Updates Familiar planets undergo significant changes over the centuries. The updates in this section should provide Gamemasters with enough information to use these planets in their respective sourcebooks' eras. The Old Republic Era ''Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide The primitive world of Gamorr has already been visited many times by the time of The Great Sith War, and Gamorreans have spread throughout the galaxy. The Hutts have been rounding up Gamorrean slaves and mercenaries for years, depositing them on distant worlds to protect their interests. During these war-torn years, Gamorreans see unprecedented expansion into the galaxy, because of their warrior culture. The undeveloped planet produces some of the most violent and ravenous mercenaries in the galaxy, a fact some factions use to their advantage. Prior to obtaining the services of The Mandalorians, the combined Krath and Sith armies seek to bolster their ranks by scooping up thousands of Gamorrean mercenaries to serve as cannon fodder against the Republic in The Great Sith War. Krath and Sith ships arrive daily to obtain more Gamorrean warriors, and Gamorr is considered to be under Sith occupation. When the Republic drives the Sith forces away from Gamorr, the world returns to a state of primitive isolation that lasts until after The Jedi Civil War. Though both The Mandalorians and the Sith Empire avoid the planet, several Sith warlords press Gamorrean mercenaries into their service during The Dark Wars, and the planet changes hands among nearly a dozen Sith warlords during this time. The Clone Wars Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Though ignored by The Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars due to its primitive inhabitants, Gamorr is given special attention by the Confederacy. Thousands of Gamorreans, less concerned with galactic politics and more interested in a good fight, are taken offworld by the Separatists and employed as mercenaries. The Gamorreans rarely serve the Separatists with distinction, and they are instead employed for dangerous frontal assaults. As a result, the survival rate for Gamorrean mercenaries working for the Confederacy is less than 8 percent. The Hutts, upset with the Confederacy's claim on so many Gamorreans, petition the Separatists in an attempt to preserve their own hold on the planet's natives. The Trade Federation negotiates a finder's fee, paying a bounty to the Hutts for each Gamorrean that the Confederacy hires in the course of the conflict. Although this results in only a minimal profit for the Hutts, it eases their concerns over the perceived Separatist encroachment on a labor force that is largely considered theirs. Though the war never comes to Gamorr's surface, a number of small space battles do occur in neighboring star systems. Separatists establish a single base on Gamorr's moon, but by the end of the war, it is completely abandoned and overtaken by pirates. The Legacy Era Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Gamorr remains largely unchanged throughout the rise and fall of galactic powers. Gamorreans continue to work as mercenaries throughout the galaxy, and the Empire takes a largely hands-off approach to Gamorr (After all, convincing Imperial nobles and bureaucrats to move to the planet is hardly worth the effort). However, despite the planet's relative isolation, a number of Gamorreans have been approached by remnants of The Galactic Alliance and employed as additional muscle on seditious missions. Unfortunately, the Gamorrean love of violence is hardly enough to convince Gamorr to support actions against the Empire, forcing those that seek Gamorrean mercenaries to strike better deals. As a result, most contracts with Gamorrean mercenaries call for the mercenaries to retain possession of any weapons, gear, and Vehicles that are captured from the Empire. Of course, few on Gamorr know how to maintain such Vehicles, so there is a growing collection of scrapped Imperial hardware lying in swamps and junk heaps all across Gamorr.Category:Planets __FORCETOC__